Now You Care!
by Fighter54
Summary: Wrong BWL. Santiago is off to Hogwarts. Where His Blood parents are along with that arrogant brat! Still could worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Prologue

**Potter Summer House: Harry is Three**

_Lily looks down on her two children. Harry, her __three year old toddler, and Anthony, her newborn baby. A rush of wind announces her husband return. "Lily. Where are you?" came his voice and Lily saw the delight appear over Harry's face._

_"Upstairs James." She called to James as she turned to see her Raven hair husband enter the room._

_"Hi babe." Said James giving Lily a kiss before leaning down to pick up Anthony_. The baby _giggled in his arms. "Dumbledore has called a meeting. We need to go in five minutes. I've got Peter over to look after the kids." A knock then came from the door. James walked over and opened the door to reveal Peter. The slightly nervous man entered the house. A brief conversation happens before the parents left for Hogwarts. Peter sighed and ripped off his sleeve to reveal a dark mark. He winced as he pressed it, summoning his master. The Dark Lord took no time, using Dark Magic to break through the wards and stood in the bedroom, glazing down at the two boys. Peter watched his master pick up a struggling Harry._

"_Avada Kedavra" said the dark lord, and the room filled with green light. As the light dimmed, Voldemort has vanished and Harry and Anthony each had a cut on their body. Anthony had a X on his forehead whilst Harry had a lighting bold across his heart. The door was then blown off its hinges and James and Lily Potter, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore enter the door. Peter was then stunned and bounded. Albus Dumbledore exaimed the two boys and then picked up Anthony._

"_Anthony is the boy who lived." He said._

**Potter Manor: Harry is Five.**

"_I hate my brother. The "Boy Who Lived" has just convinced my parents to send me to my room when I was playing my Uncle Padfoot. He and Uncle Moony are the only one who really cares for me. My parents just focus on little Tony and I'm just the other one." These were the thoughts that run through my head._

**Brief Description of Santiago Torres**

**Well Built. 6 foot 11 inches. Green Eyes, Wavy black hair with blond tips. Lightning bolt scar across his heart and a scar on the back of his hand.**

**Now: Quidditch World Cup**

Harry Potter or as he was now known as Santiago Torres, was nervous. Tonight was important to him, to his national country of Spain. For the first time in their history have they made it this far in the world cup. The pressure was on.

He was merely seventeen years old, yet he was popular and famous for being one of the best international quidditch players in the world as a chaser for Spain. It was two years ago when he made it to the reserve team of Madrid Warriors, a quidditch team in Madrid. Then last year he managed to pass the tryouts and made it in the Under 17 International Quidditch Team. At the mere age of 16, in seven international friendly games and 10 Under 17 European Cup Matches he managed to score 76 goals in 12 games. This feat was brought to attention and thanks to that he ascended [again] to international team for the current world cup and played 10 games and amazingly scored 43 goals along with 21 assists. This placed him among the top scorers at the world cup and if he scored 10 tonight. He was the highest scorer at a world cup.

"Nervous Santi?" asked his coach as he sat down next to him.

Santiago smiled and said "Just get me on the pitch and on a broom, then I show you." The coach simply smiled and patted Santiago on the back. He then stood up and caused all of the seven players to look at him.

"Here we are. The World Cup Final. Now that we are one difficult step away from glory, now that we are here ... Boys and Girls ... let me say I'm proud of you. This is the first time Spain has made it to the finals ... I'm proud that it was _us_ who started bringing hope, we WILL bring glory to Spain. Outside, Spanish fans and supporters our singing our songs and supporting us, it is time we pay back their faith and support by bringing home the trophy.

"Fernando, Santi and Maxi, no one can argue you are three determined chasers. Fernando and Maxi, you two are the best passers in the world, having made brilliant assists the past few games, Santi. You are the top scoring chaser of this world cup despite your young age." Coach took another breath and locked his jaw. "Rafael and Eduardo ... you have a record streak ... You are the best bloody beaters anyone could hope for and the others team is pissing in their pants in fear of being hit by one of your rockets. Alica ... the genius we call a keeper, the Bulgarian chasers will have hell getting past you. You have a record of stopping penalties ... and finally, Carmen, you are the best captain ever and this is a great chance to prove yourself against Krum.

Alica sat down next to Santiago and rested her head on his shoulder. She and Santiago had been teammates, school friends and most recently a couple for the last two years. They exchanged a kiss before standing and shouldering their broomsticks.

"The world is there for the taking. Just be yourself." Coach said before walking away. The bell rang, warning the Spanish team to take to the field. Santiago, along with the team, mounted his Firebolt and zoomed out to Bagman's commentary. Santiago did a lap of the field before floating above the Spanish fans. He stretched out his arms and gestured for the Spanish fans to sing louder and louder. He felt the thousand of eyes on him as the Bulgarians took to the field. He looked at the team and he saw their beaters staring at them. A cocky smile appeared on Santiago's face and he rose the Firebolt high above the rest of his team. The referee, Santiago grimaced. He was the worst ref ever. He barely controls games and never gives anything. It just because the other referee picked up a illness and there was no one else. The ref let the bludgers and Snitch go flying into the air before throwing the quaffle into the air.

"And they are off and Santiago got the quaffle. He flying like a hawk here as he goes past Ivanova, Dimitrov. My word He'd through! Santiago shoots and scores. Ten Nil to Spain and that is a record for the fastest goal scored!" Santiago punched the air to the crowd roars. The game progressed until "And it's Santiago again! This boy is running the game. He has fifteen goals to his name and scores again. It's 210-50 to Spain. Oh I say. All of the players stopped apart from Ivanova and Santiago. Ivanova had the quaffle and took the shot. The quaffle soar through the air destined for the right hoop, Alica had reacted too slowly and was stranded. It looked like the game was going to be tied as Krum forced Carmen off her broom and had his arm outstretched, Inches from the Snitch. But at the last possible second, Santiago launched his body off his broom, holding it with his right hand whilst using his left foot to kick the quaffle away from the hoop as hard as he can. A second later, Krum's hand closed around the Snitch. It took a few seconds for the crowd to realise what happened and Santiago was on the floor with the rest of his team celebrating.

FINAL SCORE: SPAIN 210-200 Bulgaria.

Spain wins!

Santiago watched as Carmen climbed the steps and lifted the trophy to the cheers of the fans before walking over towards the cheering Alica. The boys on the team surrounded the pair as Santiago already told them what he plans to do. The crowd were puzzled before Santiago got on one knee and opened a box to the stunned Alica. Inside was a Dimond engagement ring. Santiago then in Spanish said "Alica. I love you and I can think of no better thing to have at this moment apart from your hand in marriage. So will you marry me?" Alica replied to that by kissing him on the lips hard before saying.

"Si!" and the Spanish team crowd on the pair offering the new engaged couple their best wishes. Carmen , who returned with the trophy, passed the shiny cup to the pair and with wide grins. Alica and Santiago lifted it again in front of millions of fans and press.

**That's the first Chapter**

**To confirm. Alica is my OC. Not the Alicia Spinnet.**

**This is a Wrong BWL FF**

**And Harry is Santiago**

**So Please Review to make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Welcome to Hogwarts

Translation from french

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Tony Potter tucked into a slice of Chocolate cake before looking over at the staff table. Dumbledore was in deep conversation with his father, James Potter whilst his mother was in a debate with Flitwick over Charms development. Professor McGonagall watches the students carefully as they ate and chat about the upcoming Triwizard tournament and who was going to be the champion for Hogwarts. Tony snorted at the thought. "_Of course, It was going to be him, the boy who lived. Who else?"_

All the chat died as the doors opened to a black phoenix flying into the hall. Dumbledore instantly got on his feet as the Phoenix dropped until it started to transform into a human body. A boy with messy black hair which covered part of his face, blue robes fell to the floor and ran up to the staff table. He had a white wand out and several rips in his robes. "Dumbledore. I need to see Dumbledore Now!" yelled the boy. Everyone in the hall was silent as he approached the table.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. Who are you?" said Dumbledore drawing the boy's attention.

"I'm Santiago Torres. Our transport has been attack by unknown forces. We've crashed a hundred miles from here. I'm with the Beauxbatons Academy." Said Santiago brushing the hair out of his face to send the hall into murmurs. "We have several injured. We'll need healers." Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Potter, Mad-Eye Moody and Severus Snape then got down from the staff table and joined Santiago as he exits the hall and headed for the edge of the boundaries. Dumbledore walked beside Santiago Torres with the others behind him.

"What happened in details?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was talking with my friends when one of our horses was hit by something. A black light. It died before the curse spread to our other horses and they died too. We then lost height and crashed landed in a forest. After everyone struggled out of the carriage, we were under attack from several directions. Our headmistress then told me to fly to Hogwarts and get you and help. I then transformed and flew to here." Said Santiago

"How long have you been an Animagus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ten." Stated Santiago ignoring the surprise look on everyone's face. Once they got beyond the border, Santiago then transformed back into a phoenix and motioned to everyone to touch part of his body. He then activated the flaming ability of a phoenix and transported them to the crash site.

The sight was awful. The carriage had shattered whilst several students shifted through the wreckage. Everyone scattered to help the injured or in Santiago's case, sneak over to a blond head girl. "How are you, Honey?" asked Santiago, causing Alica to jump.

"Prat. Have you still got it?"asked Alica in french. Santiago looked about before pulling a blue hilt of a sword out of his pocket along with a mirror. "Master would like to hear from both of us later. We need to tell the others that they have done well. No one is badly injured and Dumbledore won't suspect a thing."

"I still hate the fact I have to do this mission. Why can we just break in, steal what we need and get back to the hideout." Whispered Santiago.

"You know that we need spys in camps. If we both get into the order of phoenix when the dark lord rises, then we would have an advantage." Whispered back Alica. "Plus we need to get on the seer's good side."

"Don't worry about the seer. Her parents don't pay any attention to her along with her slime of a brother. I think that I should be able convince her to listen to me. After all, her long lost brother coming back just for her will be nice." Said Santiago.

Sirius Black then walked up to the pair. Alica's smile then disappeared at the sight of him. "Dumbledore made several portkeys. If you would come this way. Hang on." Said Sirius recognized Alica and Santiago from the world cup. Santiago simply pulled Alica forward gently.

**Half an hour**

Santiago and Alica were surrounded by autograph hunters as they attempted to enter the great hall. "Please One at a time." Said Santiago forcing a smile onto his face. It amuses him that most of the autograph hunters were mostly girls around him whilst most of the boys hung around Alica. Every time, the girl who he just signed slips of paper flirted with him. "Ladies, please. My fiancée over there and I doubt she'll be please. I'm here for a while so please let me go." The autographers moaned as Santiago rescued Alica from the mob and escorted her into the hall. Most of their school friends were at the Hufflepuff table.

"Had fun?" asked Alica's best friend who was called Cat. Short for Catherine. Santiago's best friend, Lucas, was digging into several types of food. He nodded in their direction.

"Sometimes I wish I never won the World Cup." muttered Santiago before noticing several boys beside them. "Who are your friends?"

One of the boys extended a hand which Santiago took. "My name is Cedric Diggory. These are-" started Cedric before Dumbledore took to the stand.

"I welcome the Visiting Schools and I'm sorry for Beauxbatons Academy as they were attacked by unknown forces. Now as their carriage and would be home for the next few months have been destroyed, The Hogwarts staff have opened its doors for the Beauxbatons Students. As there are eight male students and eight females, we've set aside a wing on the third floor. However on to the more pressing matters. The Triwizard Tournament. The Champion from each school will be selected by a impartial judge. The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to enter as a champion has to put their name down and chuck it into the flames before midnight tomorrow. However the Minstry of Magic had put an age gap on the Champions' age, which I will see carried out. Anyone below the age of seventeen cannot compete."

The uproar ensures took several minutes to calm before Dumbledore dismissed the hall. Alica and Santiago then slipped away into the night.

* * *

**Chapter Completed.**

**I'm a bit upset that people accused me of copying. This is my own work and mistakes can be made. Thanks for people who put on story alerts and reviewed.**

**Thanks and Review. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Master and Rose

**With Santiago and Alica**

After the welcoming feast, Santiago and Alica sneaked into a spare classroom. After casting several Privacy wards around the classroom, Santiago pulled out the mirror and whispered into it. "Master."

A hooded head appeared in the mirror. "Report." He said in one quick command. His voice hard, but pleasant.

"Dumbledore bought the "accident" and doesn't suspect a thing. Therefore his attention is not on us. It's too busy working out how our "accident" was caused and running the triwizard. However the adult Potters along with Black are here as well." Said Santiago.

"Excellent, if the Potters are here, that means that their daughter is here as well. Half of this mission solely depends on you, Santiago. We want your blood sister to join us as she has great power and has the sight." Said the Master. "and don't worry about them recognizing you. I put a charm on your necklaces so that they would see you as your cover I.D.

"The Potter's attention will be on the triwizard and not on my sister. I have a plan how to gain her trust and it begins tonight." Said Santiago.

"Then get to it Santiago. I didn't make you my apprentice for nothing." Ordered the master. Santiago nodded and left the room.

"Now Alica, I want you to get the layout of Hogwarts. Ask questions, but be unnoticeable. I want floor plans, teacher's methods of teaching and names of students. Figure out the light sided people and who will join the dark lord. We need information. Go!"

"Yes Master." Said Alica, but before she cancelled the spell, The master said

"Oh, Alica. Don't go after Black!"

"Forgive me Master. But that's one order I might disobey." Said Alica before cancelling the spell and her Master's face disappeared from the mirror. Alica then cancelled the wards and then started to walk to her room. Anger filled her up as it normally does as she thought of that man, Sirius Black. _"He will pay for what he did!"_

**The Potter Rooms.**

Rose sat in her chair, listening to her father and brother talk about two world cup winning players being here at Hogwarts. Rose was a miniature image of her mother but with her father's hazel eyes. Underneath her eyes were black lines after a month of little sleep. When she got to sleep, she would have nightmares which then force her to wake up. The potions didn't help. The Nightmares still came.

She looked around the room at her small family. Well, it was bigger if you counted her long lost brother. Her parents told her that Harry left before they could tell him about the third pregnancy which lead to Rose. Where Harry had gone, nobody knows. But everyone hopes that he'll would come home. _"Uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony were always cold to Lily and James on Harry's birthday which was also the day he disappeared. Mum and Dad were always upset on that day and Tony shows a causal indifference."_ Thought Rose as she stood up and walked into her bedroom. Tiredness turned into surprise when she found a sealed letter on top of her pillow. No one ever writes to her and she picked up the letter. She opened it and pulled out a sheet of parchment, neatly folded up. She unfolded and read with growing surprise.

**Dear Rose.**

**When I found out about you, I had to write to you. It's not every day you find out about a sister.**

**How about meeting me? Can you meet me at the north tower at midnight? Oh, I left a gift for you under the bed. Consider it a long overdue present.**

**From your Brother.**

**Harry**

Rose then bend down and brought out an invisibility cloak. She then looked at the time and saw that it was fifteen minutes until midnight. She locked her door and pulled the cloak over her body and used the secret door she found weeks ago to exit the room. She then ran as fast as she could under the cloak to the north tower. She entered the room to find nobody there. She checked her watch and saw that it was two minutes to midnight. She sat down on a chair and waited.

**Back at the Potter's room**

James, Sirius and Remus was drinking fire whiskey and having a bit of banter.

"So Padfoot, when are you planning to get tied down?" asked James, pulling the marauder's map to him.

"Never. This is one stubborn dog you got here. Why do you want to get married? Seems pointless. I want to die naked with a bunch of sexy ladies around me and a great shag." Said Sirius causing both James and Remus to laugh out loud. James then activated the map which was on the north tower before dropping the glass in shock. Sirius and Remus leaned over to see what he was looking at. The Name Rose Potter standing along the name Harry Potter. The trio then got up from their chairs and ran out of the room.

**At the North Tower**

Rose waited as the bell struck midnight. "Wow. You're on time." Came a voice which caused Rose to jump. She turned to see a boy with black hair with green tips and green eyes.

"Are you Harry?" asked Rose.

"In the flesh. And I'm guessing you are my little sister?" said Harry moving forward, examining her. Rose then ran and gave Harry a big hug. "Rose. I haven't got long so please let go."

"Why haven't you got long? Mum and Dad would want to meet you along with Padfoot and Remus and Tony." Said Rose, looking at Harry after letting him go.

"I'm here for a year. Then I have to leave again. But first I understand that you haven't been getting any sleep?" asked Harry.

"I keep having nightmares. It's been happening for months." Said Rose.

"And what happens in those nightmares?" asked Harry, listening carefully.

"I don't remember. I just wake up in fear and they are gone. I can't remember." Whispered Rose.

"Okay." Said Harry, running his hands through his hair. "If I'm right, which I'm normally am. Then you are a seer. Rose. These are so rare and their magic is really powerful. Um. Do you have good reactions? Like you know what's going to happen?"

"Yes. Every time some accident happens, I know how to avoid it." Said Rose.

A bracelet on Harry's turn bright red which draws both of their attention.

"Oh how did they know?" muttered Harry before turning back to Rose. "Rose. I have something that could help you." Said Harry, pulling out a necklace which has a ball around the centre. "This Necklace is really old magic. If you have a nightmare, the necklace will take the dream and trap it inside the ball. Then the next time we meet, I can see your nightmare through it." The Bracelet turns black. Harry slips the necklace over Rose's neck before running to the ledge of the tower. He then stands on top of the barrier. "I'll be seeing you, Rose."

"Bye Harry." Said Rose happily as James, Sirius and Remus burst through the door with Dumbledore close behind them.

"HARRY!" yelled James in happiness which then turns to shock as Harry falls backwards off the barrier into darkness. The four men runs over the edge of the barrier to see nothing below them. At the same time, Rose picks up her cloak and hides it in her pocket. After the men give up looking for Harry, they turned their attention to Rose.

"I can explain!" said Rose in a panic expression.

**That's it for that chapter.**

**So review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- a interrupted Interrogation**

**Dumbledore's Office.**

Rose was forced into a chair and tied there. James stood nearby, shaking with shock. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, examining Rose with his piercing eyes. Sirius and Remus were having a quick discussion nklc before stopping as Lily and Tony entered the office. "James what is it?" demanded Lily.

"Harry was here." Said James in a quiet voice.

"Harry? Where is he?" asked Lily in a hopeful voice.

"Not here." Said James before turning to Rose. "Why was he here Rose?"

"He was trying to help me." Muttered Rose.

"Wait. Rose was with Harry?" asked Tony.

"Yes. We found the pair on the north tower in deep conversation. Harry was quick and disappeared before we could talk to him." Said Sirius.

Dumbledore then spoke up. "Now everyone needs to stay calm and talk about this. Rose. Can I ask you about tonight and how you came into contact with Harry?"

"A letter came to me tonight. Everyone told me about Harry and when it came, I was interested. So I went to the north tower to meet him. Harry came a minute after I got there. We then had a private conversation before Dad came in and interrupted us. Harry then ran away." Said Rose.

"And what did you discuss in your conversation?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry asked me about a private matter. I can't tell you about it." Said Rose.

"Rose Potter. You will tell us what you were talking about." Demand James.

"No Dad. I won't!" said Rose defiantly. Dumbledore then sighed before removing his glasses to rub his eyes. As he looked up. Rose began to shake violently and her green eyes dull until they became dark black. She then opened her mouth and spoke in a harsh voice.

**The Darkness rises in the night,**

**People will look for a shining light.**

**Seven will come forth and defeat the dark lord,**

**They were freed from their cells of hell of abuse and being ignored.**

**Led by a forgotten heir with his ladies in wait,**

**Who are filled with hate.**

**Their companions of fire, water, earth and air shall follow,**

**And across the land, people will yelled with pain and sorrow.**

**Then there will be silence.**

The people in the room became silent and failed to notice the black cat in the shadows. It's brown eyes glowing in the shadows. When everyone was looking away, it leap up to the window before walking slowly along the ledge. Seconds later it jumped out into the corridor and walks over to a shadow. It then purrs before transforming into a human body. Wavy black hair covers the face before walking away into the castle, crackling gently with laughter.

**Halloween**

Santiago walked along with Alica in bright mood. Tonight will be the night the champions will be announced and he was looking forward to it. "Well, Lookie here boys. Santiago Torres and his bride to be." Came a arrogant voice. Santiago turned to see Tony Potter with three boys standing behind him. "I'm Tony Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Tony said extending a hand. Santiago didn't take it, frowning in thought.

"Potter. Potter. Is your brother Harry Potter?" said Santiago.

"Um. Yes. But it's me. The Boy Who Lived!" said Tony which was starting to annoy Santiago. With a mental grin, Santiago pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Tony's scar. "Hey! Wait. What are you doing?"

"Harry Potter stole a lot of money from me and I want it back! Since I can't find him and I have you here. You can pay it!" said Santiago smiling at the advantage of having two identities before Dumbledore and the potter parents came over.

"May I ask what is going on?" enquired Dumbledore, that calm grandfather look on his face.

"Simple. He's is a Potter. Harry Potter stole from me and now I want a refund from the family." Said Santiago.

"Um. How much did he steal from you?" asked Lily.

"He stole the swords of Merlin's apprentices. There were seven and each had the value of a hundred million Galleons." Said Santiago. Everyone who in the hall was stunned at the high price.

"But we don't have that much money." Said James.

"Then we have a problem then." Said Santiago lowering his wand as the Goblet of Fire began to change colour and everyone apart from Dumbledore sat down. A piece of Parchment erupted from the red flames and fell into Dumbledore's hands.

"The champion from the Durmstrang Institute is Jana Petrov." Announce Dumbledore to the hall. Polite applause filled the hall as a blonde girl detached herself from the Durmstrang Students and the Durmstrang students were whistling in support. When Jana finally walked through the door was the entire hall became silent, everyone was staring at the goblet now. The flames grew larger again and became more aggressive. The Beauxbatons students were now holding their breath, a few more seconds then another parchment came out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Santiago Torres!" The Hall erupted with cheers and whistles as Santiago gave Alica a quick kiss before walking up towards Dumbledore with a confident grin on his face. Dumbledore shook his hand before Santiago ducked through the door and walked down into a room full of cups and pictures. Jana standing by the fire. Santiago quickly walked over to her.

"Thought it would be you Harry." Whispered Jana staring into the flames.

"Thanks Jana. Have you heard anything from him?" said Santiago.

"No. My report is due for next week. However your sister giving up the fact that she is a seer is not helpful." Said Jana as the cheers and whistles from the hall can be heard again.

"We'll talk later." Said Santiago. A few moments passed, Santiago grinned and started clapping too. Cedric Diggory was the champion! "Well. Well Cedric. Seems like you made it!"

"Congratulations." Jana congratulated Cedric.

"Congratulations as well, Jana Petrov and please call me Cedric."

"Long as you call me by my first name." Jana grinned.

The three champions stood there, getting to know each other while having a light conversation. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. They wheeled around, Tony Potter walked in with a wide smirk on his face. He walked into the room to the fireplace next to the three champions, but didn't say anything. His was smirk was wider than ever. Cedric's eyes narrowed slightly, looking at Potter warily. Santiago's nostrils flared, what did Potter want now? Jana was confused and didn't get it, however she was alert. "Potter. Do they want us back in the hall?"They all heard the sound of scurrying feet. Ludo Bagman walked in and muttered "Extraordinarily unbelievable!"

"What's going on, Mr Bagman?" Jana asked confused.

Bagman pulled Potter's arm and turned to face the three champions. "Gentlemen and Lady, though unbelievable this may seem, might I introduce you to the _fourth_ triwizard champion?"

Jana glared at Potter; Cedric looked confused and was looking at Bagman and Potter back and forth, as though he had just misheard everything. Santiago knew immediately what had happened, either Potter worked out a plan to bewitch the Goblet or someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire, though most likely not a Hogwarts student. Though he thought the answer was likely the second one, there was no student in Hogwarts who smart enough to fool the Goblet, and no one would even want Potter as the champion. Never the less Potter was still happy about it. He also became angry in the inside because it was Cedric who was the rightful Hogwarts champion! Now Cedric had to share the _honour_ with a prat.

The door opened again, with his headmistress and Professor Igor Karkaroff entering, now followed by Albus Dumbledore, a strict-looking, old woman with graying hair (McGonagall), a sallow skinned man who looked like a bat with overly-large nose (Snape), Barty Crouch and finally Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter.

Santiago immediately distanced himself from them and moved closer to Jana and Cedric. Jana immediately began the argument. "Fourth Champion? There's been a mistake and you read the rules Bagman, he will not compete! He is too young, he is not of age!"

"Oh Yeah. Well, I'm competing in this completion despite my age, Petrov." Said Potter.

"I doubt that he would survive the first round." Said Santiago backing Jana up. Cedric was observing the scene and being calm, though Santiago knew he was dismayed at the turn of events.

"Watz going on?" Madame Maxime asked with an air of authority.

Reverting to French Santiago replied. _"Anthony Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and Bagman's saying he will compete. Potter already has the title of champion despite the fact he's fourteen. He cannot take part, Cedric is the rightful champion. If he takes part which hopefully he won't, it will give Hogwarts two bites of an apple."_

"Watz za meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime rounded on Dumbledore angrily.

"I think I know. Either Potter managed to enter with an unknown method or someone put his name in so that he could get badly injured or worse." Said Santiago.

"Meester Crouch, Meester Bagman, you are our judgez aren't you? 'Ave you got aneetheeng to zay?" Madame Maxime asked in contempt.

"We merely put age line for the students' safety but when it comes to dealing with the Goblet of Fire, it is another matter. The age line may have failed but since Potter's name came out he will have no choice but to compete. The rule states anyone's name who comes out of the goblet will have no choice but to take part." Mr. Crouch replied.

"My son, compete?" Lily asked in horror.

"I object!" Karkaroff protested. "I don't care, we cannot let this little boy compete. It's unjust for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. All we hoped for is a good and fair competition, we are in just the first step and we have trouble already. Disqualify the boy, and the less trouble we get."

"Who on earth would want to put Tony's name-?" Sirius was about to ask.

"Black. If we knew that, we won't have this problem. However we just got to accept it and move on otherwise we will just stand here arguing over the unchangeable." Injected Jana which solved the bickering. "But the little boy should understand that he is not the Hogwarts champion. Since Cedric here should be the sole champion, he should be treated as such. Potter is a pawn in this." Potter's cheeks flushed pink.

"Barty. If you will." Said Dumbledore.

"Mr. Crouch who had been spacing out had snapped back to attention. "Oh, alright. The first instructions." He moved forward to the firelight, closer to the four champions. Jana and Santiago noticed he looked kinda ill, the shadows under his eyes were huge, baggy and slightly distracting. "The first task will be to test your daring, of course which means we will not tell you what it is. Courage in facing the unknown is a very important quality of a wizard. The second task instructions will be given after the first task. The first task will be placed on the 24th of November. Champions will be armed with nothing except their wands. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, champions will be exempted from the end of the year exams. That is it for now, good night to you all." Mr. Crouch turned from the champions. At this Santiago along with Jana and Cedric left the chamber.

"So sorry about you having to share the title with that brat." Said Santiago to Cedric.

"I know." Said Cedric looking downcast.

"Cedric, you are the champion and all you have to do is beat Potter in the tournament. Why don't you go and celebrate with your house?" Said Jana, noticing Alica coming towards them. Cedric nodded before running down the stairs into the heart of the castle.

"What happen. Is Potter in?" Demanded Alica when she joined the pair before giving Santiago a quick kiss.

"Sadly yes. I think that Master will want that report now." Said Santiago before the trio went off into the night.

**

* * *

**

That's that chapter finished.

**Hey All. Happy New Year. Hopefully 2011 will be a good one.**

**So how do you like this story so far.**

**Review please!**

**Fighter 54**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Why I Run**

**Lily's Office.**

Rose sat there in stunned silence. She'd just been told about Tony having to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Understandably, Lily and James were still in Dumbledore's office so they left Remus and Sirius the task of telling Rose.

"So Tony will have to compete?" said Rose.

Sirius nodded. "Yep and he's gonna win. I mean, he in and must have a good chance since he'd defeated you know who." He said. Rose rolled her eyes at this. At that moment, a white owl flew in and dropped a letter into Rose's lap.

"Who's written to you, Rose?" asked Remus, eyeing the letter with a faint glimmer of hope. Every letter Rose got now had been examined since Harry had sent the first by Lily and Dumbledore. Even Tony had demanded to read her letters, but Rose objected to that and won one of the few arguments she had with Tony. Lily and Remus sided with her in the fact that it was an invasion of her privacy.

Rose opened the letter and pulled out a short letter.

**Dear Rose.**

**I want to meet you again. Can you meet me tomorrow at midnight ****ALONE!**

**Harry.**

Rose looked up and saw Remus and Sirius watching. "It's from Harry." She blurted out.

**The Next Day**

The letter which had been read by everyone connected to the Potters, had caused several arguments. Everyone suggest to break the demand of Rose going alone so they did. James and Sirius were hidden under disillusions charms casted by Dumbledore himself. Rose found herself bombard by instructions from Lily which were to ask Harry to come home and Dumbledore himself suggest to Rose to attempt to convince Harry to meet with Dumbledore. At ten to 12 in the darkness of the night, Rose left Dumbledore's office and began the long climb up the Hogwarts staircase to the north tower, James and Sirius behind her. All Rose could hear was her heavy breathing.

At exactly midnight, she entered the room; she left the door opened slightly so that James and Sirius could enter. "wow. Right on time again." Came a voice. Rose twisted around and saw a cheeky grin on Harry's face. The emerald eyes shining with a hidden emotion. His hair was short from last time and spiked up. He was dressed in unsuitable clothes to the cold winter. A black polo shirt covers his upper torso whilst wearing colourful shorts. At Rose questioning look, he said "Just came from Brazil. Those ebony babes welcome me every time." Harry then waved a hand over his clothes and they transformed into Robes. "But here. Bloody cold all the time. How do people manage it?"

"They just stay inside." Said Rose.

"Heh. Nice answer." Said Harry. "So did my present help?"

Rose fingered the necklace gently. "Yeah. It did." She said before smiling.

"Great, now I owe a friend money." Muttered Harry.

"That's something I want to ask you. What do you do for money and food?" asked Rose.

"I play cards." Said Harry. "for a demo." Harry holds out a deck of cards and fans them out. "pick a card." Rose picked a card and found a ace of clubs before returning it to the deck. Harry then waved a hand over it and the deck turned to ashes. Harry then waved his hand again and all the ashes turned into a Ace of clubs. "is that your card?"

"Wow. How did you do that?" asked Rose.

"Simple non verbal and wand less magic." Said Harry. "Can't tell you anymore. Trade secret."

"Okay. Any other jobs I should know about?" asked Rose.

"I'm a teacher." Said Harry.

"A teacher where?" asked Rose.

"Are you always filled with questions?" enquired Harry.

"Yep. Uncle Albus and Uncle Remus always said that I was like our Mother." Said Rose. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I can't tell you, but I make a deal with you. How about I take you to my school?" Said Harry. "It's where I learnt my skills in magic."

"When?" asked Rose excitement creeping on to her face.

"Now or after the Triwizard tournament?" said Harry, a small smile on his face before a ringtone started the pair of them. It came out of a mobile phone in Harry's pocket. The two marauders and Rose were shocked by the device. Harry pulled it out and answered it. "Yeah? Okay, At what time? At Noon, you be seen! Yes, You're breaking into the best guarded prison in the world just to break out a empty body?" Harry expression then turned angry. "I'd don't care that Bella wants her body back, tell her to wait." Harry then listened to the mobile phone for a few seconds. "Fine, I'll do it. Just tell Bella that just because she is now married to the master doesn't mean that she has control over my unit! Harry out!" Harry turned off the phone before taking several breathes. "So sorry Rose. I got to go. Big job I need to do. If it works, I'm set for life. I can buy my own private island with a percent of the figure I'd get if I pull it off."

"Okay, Harry. But before you leave, have a sit down with our parents. If you don't want to talk to them, talk to somebody like Uncle Albus or Sirius."

"I'd consider it." Said Harry before glancing over to James and Sirius. "This counts as a talk. Get out of my life!" he yelled, pointing a white wand over at James and Sirius, removing the disillusion charms before sending them flying back and through the wooden door. The pair then tumbled down the stair case. Once they stopped, the pair were covered with small minor injuries. Harry glanced over at Rose. The red-headed girl stood in shock before turning to Harry. Harry shook his head. "Such a shame." Before apparating away with a loud bang.

**

* * *

**

Chapter complete.

**Right. Poll: Should Harry be in a Multi or not. Send Answers via Reviews.**

**Bye for now. Until the next chapter.**

**P.S: if you want to see more of my Harry potter stories, see The Snake World.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. I am slightly concerned by the lack of answers to my poll so I'm going to leave that one open for the next two Chapters just to make sure.

Chapter Six-Let Everything BURN!

Harry shivered slightly as he enter the small boat along with six other people. These people had black cloaks which hide their identifies from view. On the docks lay several bodies, taken down in seconds by the group, mostly with stunners. "Forward." Commanded Harry. The boat complied, leaving the dock, moving across the calm sea.

"So Harry. What's the plan?" said one of the cloaked people.

"We stunned the guards at the entrance. I head to the target with Raven and Zeus. Blaze and Ice should head to the top of the prison and set it alight. Use the cursed flames. Ruby and Hepit, you two can head to the storage room. Any weapons we could use, bring them back home. The rest, burn it. Everyone keep their masks on. I don't need to wear one because I'm sending a message to magical Britain." Said Harry. The group fell silent for ten whole minutes before the familiar feelings of coldness as the Azkaban prison came into view. Dementors started to descend on the boat. Harry raised his wand along with the other six. "Iuguolo atrum animus" they yelled and gold lights began to show from the tips of their wands. The unearthly screams began to come from the dementors as they were shredded apart by the spells.

The boat then arrived at the dock. Harry leaped off and with two people ran into the heart of the maximum security wing. After five minutes, they arrived at a cell. Prisoners yelled out at them.

"Free us!"

"We'll serve you!"

"Are you the new dark lord?"

"Zeus, silence these people." Said Harry as he unlocked the door. Zeus nodded before raising both his hands and crackling filled the air. "Telum of lux lucis, tentatio" said Zeus and lightning bolts erupted from his hands pieced the prisoners' hearts. The prisoners then collapsed to the floor and lay there. Dead.

Harry entered the cell to find a black haired woman with wild hair. "Rise, Bella. You are free."

The woman opened her eyes to reveal her eyes, tired and empty. "about time, I'd wasted a lot of time for this." She struggled to her feet before a loud bang came from the roof. "Set the place alight, Harry?"

"Yes Mistress." Said Harry, bowing to her.

"Get your team out of here. You and Raven and Ice need to get back to Hogwarts." Comanded Bellatrix Black.

"Yes Mistress." Harry said before Harry and the other two vanished with three loud pops. Bellatrix laughed out loud as she exited the cell and skipped down the corridor to see her lover at the corridor. The famous hood raised, but the face could be seen under it. Bellatrix ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a minute before her lover picked her up bridal style and vanished from the spot.

**

* * *

**

Daily Prophet

**Azkaban Prison Destroyed**

_The title does lie. Azkaban was attack by a armed force in which resulted in the deaths of ten thousand prisoners and the thousand Dementors on guard._

_Azkaban is now a ruin. The force destroyed the Prison with a unknown dark curse that our Ministry refused to name. However our ministry had one lead which they have published._

_The Picture above show the face of a Harry Potter. Harry Potter, The lost brother of our Saviour Tony Potter, had been missing for the last nine years. This is the first lead the Ministry had found on him._

_Minister Fudge issued this statement. "I find the attack on Azkaban a surprising one and as a result I've pushed down the standards of Auror training in order to combat this new threat to our way of life. As for Harry Potter, I've issued a warrant for his arrest or any information that lead to a successful capture of him will be heavily rewarded."_

_Mr Malfoy also issued a statement. "I find this attack appalling and blame it on the falling standards of our community. I encourage the ministry to grow stronger and stamp out this horrible new threat. However I've donated money to the Minsitry in order to ensure they are fully prepared._

_The Potters or Albus Dumbledore had decline to comment on these events._

Santiago Torres lowered the paper and lifted a glass of Firewhiskey to his mouth. Alica was sitting on his lap asleep and Santiago kissed her forehead gently. "It has begun, Alica. Soon We will get our revenge."

**So that is a good chapter?**

**Like it or Hate it?**

**Review please people.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Destroying the Dragons.

**Hogwarts, 24****th**** November**

Santiago spun his wand nervously in his hand. The roars of the crowd reminded him of the World cup and he was forcused on the model dragon in his hand. The Hungarian horntail snapped and snarled as he edge a finger to its mouth and small flames erupted from his nostrils. Around its neck showed the number two. Santiago smiled as he heard the words "And He got the EGG! Bravo Mister Diggory. He'd set the benchmark of 5 minutes and 57 seconds to beat. Now let's meet our next constant. He's the winner of the last world cup and one of the youngest in that squad. He was a delight to watch, but now let's see if his spellwork can match his ability in the air. Introducing MR SANTIAGOOO TORRES!" Santiago smiled before walking into the area, taking in all of the atmosphere and waving a couple of times before facing his opponent. Her wings were half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

"Bring it you great brute." Muttered Santiago. The horntail then reared her big head and breathed out a turret of flames. Santiago spreads his arms and embraced the flames. The crowd gasps in horror as he disappeared in the flames. Once the horntail snapped her jaws shut, the place where Santiago had been standing was empty. The crowd looked around for a sight before the horntail began to moan in pain. Everyone looked on in shock as the massive Dragon whimpered in pain and fear. Tamers began to move towards it before high above in the air, Santiago appear in midair in a burst of Flames and large chain in his hands. As the delusional charm disappeared, the crowd could see what was causing the horntail pain. The chain was wrapped around the dragon's neck, slowly choking her. Santiago then floated down to the ground on top of the pile of eggs. He then picked up a golden egg and holds it above his head in triumph.

All of the crowd were stunned by the show before Bagman said. "Will you look at that. Mr Santiago Torres defeated his Dragon inside two minutes, a triwizard record." This starts a massive cheer from the crowd as the Dragon tamers came in slowly and released the chain on the Horntail before stunning her. Santiago walked over to the judges.

"So how did I do?" asked Santiago, a cheeky grin on his face. The judges were now marking him. Madame Maxime stood up and waved her wand. Two large ribbons came out and swirled into circles, after it formed itself into a giant ten. Everyone roared in applause. She sat down and was followed by Professor Karkaroff, he waved his wand and a large number 10 came.

Barty Crouch stood up and gave him a 9. Ludo Bagman gave him a ten while Dumbledore gave him a 9. Santiago let his jaw drop while the his schoolmates were jumping up and down, waving their hands in the air wildly. Seriously, a _forty-eight_ over fifty?

Alica then came over and kissed him hard on the lips before hugging him. "That was amazing. He would be so proud of that. The time you took training with him paid off." Whispered Alica into his ear.

"I know. But that training wasn't for the destruction of the dragon. It's was to defeat the dark lord and to protect you." Whispered back Santiago.

A cough interrupted them. Dumbledore stood over the pair of them. "I'm so sorry mister Torres. But we need to judge miss Petrov and Tony." The last name was said with pride.

"Of course Professor. I need to drag my boyfriend to the first aid tent to get him checked out." Said Alica before escorting Santiago to the tent. He entered and sat down on a chair, immediately Madam Pomfrey had given him a goblet full of calming potion. He drank it within quickly as she checked him. Madam Pomfrey declaired him uninjured and return to the ring to find that Jana had completed her Dragon and was given a score of 40.

"What happened with you and Diggory?" asked Santiago as hugging the ecstatic Jana.

"Oh you know. Cedric's strategy involved something like transfiguration. He transfigured one the rocks into a dog to distract the Swedish Short-Snout. It worked, the Short-Snout chased the dog and enjoyed his meal but our friend was a little too slow, he hadn't reached his egg yet when the dragon was done eating and breathed fire at him. It was quite rough but he managed.

"I did the Conjunctivitus Curse at his dragon's eye. I got high marks because of my quick time. Now we will see Potter next."

"What on earth is taking them so long?"

"Potter is stalling for time." Said Jana with disgust.

We will see the overall and final results after Tony Potter performs. So, now let us all welcome Anthony Potter, representing Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd burst into a reluctant applause and looked expectantly at the entrance. It took a long minute but finally Potter emerged into the ring. He looked pale. His first steps were rather jerky, he even looked unbalanced. Potter looked as though shall he walk a few more steps he'd lose his balance. He terrified at the sight of the Welsh Green. Majority of the Hogwarts student population were watching him with glee.

He took a step forward, pause then another. Pause again then another step. His approach was boring people to death. Yet they were still smug at his fear.

Potter took a deep breath and quickened his pace and jogged from boulder to boulder. He weaved his way in and out, trying to steer clear of the Welsh Green as much as possible for the egg. Santiago seriously didn't know what was going on Potter's head. It looked like Potter thought that as long as he didn't bother the dragon, he could get his egg unscathed. That was proven wrong.

As soon as Potter reached close to enough to his dragon, the Welsh Green who obviously didn't like the intruder snarled and let out a growl. Potter froze and everybody could see his leg shaking. He took a steady breath and continued forward, running as fast as he could for the egg. He was tumbling however, being unbalanced due to fear. Potter looked like wild ape.

Wrong move, everyone thought. The Welsh Green stood to its full height and swung her tail to hit him. Potter had a look of absolute horror on his face and turned back to escape it. For someone in his age, he was rather unfit therefore making him slow. As he tried to run, her tail slapped him hard in the back and sent him flying back to where he had started. Majority of the students merely rolled his eyes, really, he could have just dropped to the ground and duck.

"Argh!" Potter yelled as he slammed a large and jaggy boulder. He heard a couple cracks and knew it was probably his ribs. The Welsh Green stood up and walked a few steps towards him, daring him to go any nearer. Potter stood up and moaned. However, not wanting to be the underdog, he gasped and ran again. This time it wasn't towards the dragon, but to the right side as though hoping he could get around her without her noticing then get the egg. He ran behind the boulders, crouched low. Though he was rather slower this time, it took around five minutes for him to clear around 30 meters. Everyone was watching him in interest while Bagman was trying to figure out his tactic. After a few long minutes dealing with his very slow moving, Potter recklessly sprung up. Obviously he had underestimated his opponent again, thinking that his dragon's memory was poor or he would go unnoticed. Soon as limped quickly for the egg, the Welsh Green swung her tail again. Panicking Potter dived to the left, narrowly missing it. The tail soared upwards and slashed downwards to claw him in the ground. He let out a yelp and rolled sideways. The tail repeated the same process and Potter crawled and rolled around on the floor trying to avoid her.

He stood up and tried running again. The tail was ready to hit him now and Potter made a large jump to dodge and bad move again. The tail slashed his ankle making him fly halfway towards the other side of the ring, resulting him to drop his wand. He slammed against a rock that was surrounded by giant boulders and rolled off even lower.

The Welsh Green was not so merciful however. She flew towards him and breathed a large amount of fire. It narrowly missed him. The breath of fire petrified Potter all the more. He scrambled and crawled as fast as he could. Santiago suspected he lost the feeling of his legs. Again, Potter took protection behind the boulders. The Welsh Green slashed her head on the boulders hitting it over and over again. It was making the boulders shake and Potter cower.

Potter sprinted of to the opposite direction, when he ran a good 35 feet he desperately grabbed his wandand whirled around. He aimed his wand at his dragon and roared "Stupefy!"

He cast spell after spell as he took steps backwards. Due to his slow wandwork and panicky state as well the Welsh Green's invincibility to the spells, Potter had no chance. Getting enraged further, she let out another breath of fire. Yelping again, he leaped and landed hard on the rocks, scraping his face. As he stood up, her tail was hitting him again. Desperately he cried "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

It worked a bit, her tail zoomed 10 feet upwards. However, just because her tail was up it didn't mean she couldn't fly around and still be threat. She did just that exactly. She gave him a 15-20 seconds to run then flew over to him and let a long burst of flame again. Potter dived behind another boulder and was wildly firing spells at random direction, though where he had no idea.

The reactions of the crowd were quite mixed up. Some students were watching in avid interest, hoping he would get severely injured. Others were cringing and were quite getting frightened at what was happening. One of the many things majority were wondering though was 'What was Potter's tactic? Why is he _physically_ battling a dragon and scrambling out of the way?'. All Potter was doing was running, scrambling, crawling and using the boulders to his advantages.

Due to Potters ultimate stupidity he ended up cornered. Behind him was the wall of the ring, in front of him were clusters of boulders and in front of it was the dragon. By this time her tail was down as the spell had worn off. She slammed it to the boulders over and over. She paused and looked at Potter in the eye then let out a loud roar. Potter had given up now, his trembling hands had dropped his wand and he collapsed on his knees. Potter was leaning back into the wall as much as he could, he was so pale and he was shivering violently as if he was in cold water. He kept trembling and watched as the dragon tore the boulders down. Potter solitary comfort was breaking.

At that instant, everyone knew that they had to end it all quickly. The dragon handlers got their broomsticks and wands, they flew towards the dragon and started shooting stunning spells while trying to have her wear restrainers. James Potter snapped out of his frozen trance and leapt into action. He ran among the stands to where Sirius was and roared "Accio two dragon handler broomsticks."

They both zoomed towards him. James swung himself on one and Sirius leapt into the other. The flew over to the ring and turned sharp to the right, away from the angry Welsh Green who was being driven backwards, away from Potter. James zoomed and swerved and landed next to Tony with Sirius right behind. Tony was on all fours now.

"Tony!" James yelled.

He and Sirius gently got him, they cringed when the dragon made a deafening roar. They hosted Tony into a broom, James rode his own and zoomed off, holding Tony's broom as he did so. Sirius however had gone over to help the dragon handlers. James flew over the ring to the first aid tent. Lily, who had seen what had happened, ran off immediately.

People were watching in interest as the dragon handlers struggled to do their job. Spells and brooms were firing at different directions, chaos was in absolutely obvious. It took around 30 minutes for them to finally settle the Welsh Green down, bind her in restrainers and take her out of the ring. People sighed in relief as total silence was ensured.

After a few minutes, Ludo Bagman said "Well that was quite dramatic and tiring. In a few minutes the judges will mark Tony Potter and we'll show the overall scores when he comes back from the first aid tent."

"That was pitifully. It makes me want to be sick." Said Santiago with distaste. "How I'm related to that idiot I'll never understand."

Tony was then given a total score of four with three points coming from Dumbledore.

The foreign students roared in celebration while the Hogwarts students were a bit dejected that both their champions were in the last places.

"Now, champions, please go back to the tent, we have something important to tell you."

Bagman grinned and said "Good job for getting past your first task!" He was mainly congratulating the three champions and ignoring Potter. It looked Potter had thrown a tantrum, he merely scowled. Continuing, he said "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

**So what did you think?**

**Review.**

**P.S Harry is not with Voldie.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Help Me

**Harry is Six: Flashback.**

"_Mistress Lily! Mistress Lily!" yelled a house elf as it ran through potter manor. Lily Potter looked out of her study. "What is it, Misty?"_

"_Mistress Lily. Master Harry had hurt himself." Said Misty, dragging Lily's hand towards Harry's room. Lily started to get slightly worried. As she entered Harry's room, she saw her son screaming in pain. His shirt stained with blood._

"_What happened?" asked Lily, examining Harry. Unable to tell with the shirt on, she used a serving charm to cut off Harry's shirt to reveal a lightning bolt scar on his chest. From first looks, it looks like a wound that's reopened, but after Lily tried several healing charms, it refused to close. Lily. Then sent Misty to get James and Dumbledore in order to help her. James arrived in a minute took a glance at Harry and ran to get a healing potion. He returned in a minute, opened the container and poured the purple liquid into Harry's mouth._

"_James. What's wrong with him?" asked Lily. James pulled back one of Harry's eyelids and was blinded by the light coming out of Harry's eye._

"_I think we need to get Dumbledore here." Said James in worry._

"_Don't worry James. I'm here." Said Dumbledore as he entered the room. The Potters stood back and allowed Dumbledore to examine Harry. After a tense five minutes, Dumbledore turned around. "James, Lily. I seriously recommend getting rid of Harry. He could be a danger to Tony."_

"_What. Albus. I can't give up my child." Said Lily._

"_But it must be done, Lily. For the Greater Good!" said Dumbledore._

"_Albus. I think-" said James before he was cut off by Dumbledore's stunner._

"_ALBUS! WHAT ARE YOU-" shouted Lily, pulling out her wand before falling to Dumbledore's second stunner._

"_I'm sorry. But it's for the greater good. Tony must not be ignored." Said Dumbledore before casting a memory charm on both the potter parents so that they forget about what just happened. After that He picked up Harry and apparated away with the small boy. Dumbledore then reappeared in the heart of the forest of Dean. He then lay the bleeding child down on the forest floor before placing a memory that shows Harry running away from Potter Manor in Harry's head. Dumbledore then apparated away._

**End Flashback.**

Harry woke with a start, panting heavily. He grabbed his head in pain and anguish. "Get out of my head" he furiously whispered. He glanced around the room given to him by Hogwarts because of his and Alica's engagement. He then became aware of a weight on his chest and he glanced down. Alica lay next to him, her head resting on his chest. Harry smiled before easing his way out of bed and walking over to the window. He watched the sun rise above the hills, laminating the walls of Hogwarts.

Alica stirred, her brown eyes glancing about before resting on her boyfriend. She stood up and wrapped the bed sheets around her body. She then walked over to Harry and kisses the back of his neck. "Hey Love. Did you have another nightmare?" asked Alica. Harry nodded which caused Alica to frown. Harry then turned around to come face to face with Alica. He raised a hand to brush away a stray black hair from Alica's forehead before kissing her lips. Harry then picked her up and laid her back on the bed.

"It's time I show you how much I love you." he said and kisses Alica firmly on her lips. At that same moment, the mirror started to make a beeping noise. Harry stopped kissing and growled with annoyance. "Go and get in the shower. I'll talk to him." He said. Alica nodded and got off the bed. She bent down and gave Harry a quick peck before entering the bathroom. Harry sighed before turning to the mirror. "Master?"

A image of a hooded head appeared. "Harry. You took too long. Quicker next time." He said.

"Yes My master. What is it you are calling about?" asked Harry.

"I have two new tasks for you. I want to you to make two deliveries here. The first one is your sister. We need her here before she gives away any new information. The other target is a girl. She shown great skill and power for her age and she could be very useful."

"Okay. Can you give me a description and her name?" asked Harry.

"Red head, 5 foot and 4 inches. Attend Hogwarts in her third year. Born the eleventh of august. And had previous connections to you." Said the master.

"And her name Master?" asked Harry. His eyes widening with curiosity

"Ginevra Weasley."

**I know it's short. But I've been busy with work and didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Just so you know, Ginny won't be getting together with Harry. Will reveal what happens to her as the story proceeds.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- I want to help you.

Warnings: Suggest Rape. Just so people don't get mad over this.

**Hogwarts**

Ginny Weasley was desperately trying to hold back her tears. She was alone in the north tower, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. She glared down at the picture beside her, of her and Tony Potter, her so called hero in shinning armour.

The reason why she was crying was because she just overheard a conversation between Tony Potter and Seamus Finnigan, the Irish boy. They were talking about the upcoming Yule Ball.

_Flashback_

_Ginny sat in the couch, trying out the invisibility spell when Tony and Seamus sat down behind her. "So Tony, who you gonna take to the Yule ball?" asked Seamus._

"_I'm going to ask Ginny." Said Tony, bored of the conversation. Ginny heart cheered in happiness._

"_Ginny? Why dude? She'd got no chest, poor figure and can barely say a sentence to you." asked Seamus, a look of bemusement over his face._

"_Simple Seamus. I plan to get laid this year. After all Uncle Sirius got laid in his fourth year and since I'm the boy who lived, I got to be better than him." Said Tony._

"_Right, but why Ginny?"_

"_Because __Finnigan, Gin-Gin owes me a life debt, so I take her to the ball, do a couple of dances and have a couple of pictures taken before taking Ginny to one of the towers. I then activate the life debt and get laid with red." Said Tony, a grin over his face. Ginny gasped at this before sneaking out of the common room and race up to the north tower._

_End Flashback._

"I hate you Tony. I hate you, hate you, hate you." Whispered Ginny.

"So the another of the great Tony Potter fan girls realises the fraud he is." Came a voice behind him. Ginny turned to see a raven haired boy behind her. His emerald eyes glinting in the sun. The boy was wearing black robes.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"The lost potter. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Ginny." Said the boy.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ginny.

"I know everything about you Ginny. How you were charmed by the diary of Tom Riddle. How you were taken to the chamber in order to draw Tony. I also know how the great Tony Potter showed up, saw your body and fainted."

"Tony didn't save my life?" asked Ginny.

"Now that's a good story." Chuckled Harry. "Of course he didn't, like he didn't save the Sorcerer's Stone and win several duelling completions."

"What?" whispered Ginny, her whole world crashing down. Everything she thought she knew about the boy who lived was being stripped down, leaving Tony Potter as a arrogant fat fake.

"Shocking isn't it." Said Harry as he came over and sat down next to her.

"But how do you know that." Asked Ginny.

"Because I was there." Said Harry. "You are looking at the person who saved the Sorcerer's Stone. Who saved your life in the chamber of secrets. I also know what Tony plans to do to you. I can help if you want."

"Why should I need your help." Said Ginny.

"Because I'm part of the legend of King Arthur" said Harry.

**

* * *

**

And I'll stop here because the next chapter will be extra long. If it's not, you can flame me until I die.

**The reason that this is so short is because I'm so swamped at work and I've had a couple of reviews demanding new chapters.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- The legend.

"King Arthur?" asked Ginny. Her tears had stopped and her brown eyes stared into the green eyes of Harry.

"Yeah. King Arthur. Don't tell me, you haven't heard of him." Said Harry. Ginny shook her head. "The king that Merlin worked for?" Ginny shook her head. "Bloody hell, no wonder people don't learn from their mistakes. They never read a history book."

"Well. Why don't you tell me." Asked Ginny.

"Well, you know the story of Merlin. The greatest wizard who ever lived." Ginny nodded. "Well, what you don't know is that Merlin was once a servant to a prince called Arthur. They became friends and allies. Once Arthur became king, he ordered Merlin to form an elite warrior force. Merlin did that and created the Zmaj Protektorstvo. "At Ginny's blank look, Harry smiled. "That means the dragon protectors. He had a thing for dragons."

"So what's that got to do with you?"

"Wait a bit and let me explain. Merlin travels the world, looking for people with special talents. For example, if someone was an elemental, then Merlin would bring that person to his school and train them to the best of his abilities along with the other teacher. They continue to train the student until he is ready to fight. Some of Merlin's students are legends such as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena Ravenclaw was the other teacher's student."

"Who's the other teacher?"

"There was Merlin, of course and his wife." Said Harry.

"Merlin's wife." Said Ginny. "Who is she? How come there is no record of her."

"Private wedding. So do you want to meet him?"

"Merlin alive." Asked Ginny, her eyes bright with surprise.

"Of course." Said Harry.

"Now." Said Ginny. Harry smiled as he extended a hand. His emerald eyes dancing with delight as Ginny took it. After Ginny took it and the pair burst into flames. Later a search for Ginny Weasley started at Hogwarts. Nothing was ever found of her.

**Location Unknown**

Harry and Ginny landed with a soft thump. Before them was a white castle. Harry whistled slight, a wide grin on his face. The Towers extending to the sparking stars high above. The Moon brightens the dark night. The inside of the castles seems alive with lights. "I'm home." Whispered Harry to himself.

As the pair approached the massive front door, Harry pulled out a small dagger, engraved with several runes, to then stab it through the door. This caused the door to slowly dissolve to nothing. Harry then gently grabbed Ginny's arm and lead her through the castle. The door rematerializing behind them. The hallway was light by several floating flames. The walls were bare apart from several scratch marks. Harry glanced at them before looking at the enquiring expression of Ginny's. "We had a rogue werewolf here a few years ago. He won control for a second and did that. It can't be repaired. Come on." Harry motioned Ginny towards another door. Harry then placed a hand on the door on a hand shaped symbol on the door.

"Welcome home, master potter." Came a hidden voice which caused Ginny to jump in surprise. The door flew open and Harry, followed by Ginny enter the dark room. There was a round stone table in the centre. Runes covered the whole thing. As the two arrivals approached the table, a man stepped into the light.

The man had bright silver hair which was neatly cut. His gold eyes expressing a calculating look and looks liked several suns burning bright. On his right side of his face was a scar that went from his temple to his jaw. His clothing was odd. He was dressed in a muggle way, a black suit with the only other colour on him was a red tie. His body was lean and toned whilst giving out a massive aura.

"Welcome Miss Weasley. I see that Harry had brought you safe and sound." His words were smooth and calm, yet every sound was spoken through his pearly white teeth with ease.

Ginny remembering her manners, said "excuse me, I don't know your name."

"Oh, I think you do. After all, that part of the reason of why you came here." Said the man, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Realization struck Ginny there and then before it all came to much for her and she passed away. Harry chuckled, "I'd believe that it was all too much for her, Master Merlin."

**Okay. Let me tell you why it took so long to update. After the latest Chapter of Snake World, I had a small accident which resulted in my index and middle finger on my left hand suffering a small facture. I was stuck in hospital for two days before told not to use my hand for anything. Therefore, I was unable to write as fast as I would like.**

**I would like to thank you all for your patience and reviews.**

**Fighter 54.**


End file.
